Sanity’s Silhouette
by Angeli Amori
Summary: Sora is taken by darkness. Riku and Kairi are in love and seem to have forgotten about Sora completely. What happens when a mysterious figure comes to the island, and Sora is eclipsed in darkness? RikuKairi, maybe slight Sokai and LeonYuf later.
1. Lament of Sanity

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Hello, hello! This is Angeli Amori here, and this is my new story! Currently also writing "The Good Die Young." but got writer's block there, so I am going to make this story in hopes of helping me get some ideas out, and getting new ideas to come in. I AM NOT ABANDONING THE GOOD DIE YOUNG, simply postponing it for about 2 days.

Disclaimer: Me no own Kingdom Hearts. Me wanty owny Kingdom Hearts. But SquareEnix Kingdom Hearts doth own. Peace out fo sho fo sho! ;D

Chapter 1

Lament of Sanity

Darkness. Everywhere. No matter which way I turned, all I saw was an endless abyss of darkness, enveloping everything, and slowly devouring my heart.

"You are abandoned, no one loves you. Your friends have forgotten about you. They have forgotten about your sacrifices, your battles…your love…" a mysterious voice echoed throughout what seemed like eternity.

"NO! Kairi…." I pleaded.

"She has forgotten you, you pitiful fool! She loves another!" the voice shook the very foundations of the darkness.

"Riku!" I screamed.

"Yes…you understand now…your TWO best friends…or shall I say, your best friend and the woman you love! HAH! They have fallen for each other, they have forgotten you, they leave you here, shrouded in darkness, with no thoughts of you, or your pitiful heart. Give in.." the voice demanded.

"_Giiiivvveee innnnnn….giiiivvveee innnnn…giiiiivvveee iiinnnnn.."_ the darkness seemed to whisper to me.

"Please…no! Stop it! I can't…I can't give in…I can't give up hope…" I pleaded.

"AND WHY NOT? THEY HAVE!?" the voice seemed to be all around me, covering me.

"Noooo…" I whimpered. I felt cool tears streak down my face. They gave up on me. They turned their backs to me. How could they? I risked everything…EVERYTHING…for them…especially her…

"_Yes, especially her…_" the darkness whispered.

"NO! Your lying…they can't have…they didn't…." I begged.

"No? See for yourself…key blade master…". As he said this, a small glimmer of light shown out from in front of me. Slowly growing, foggy at first, but then I began to see shapes…objects…people…_them._

****

"Kairi…I've been wanting to tell you this for the longest time…I just don't know how to say it…" the silver haired boy whispered.

"Well just say it Riku…" the sanguis haired angel spoke.

"Kairi…I…I…I lo…I love you…" the silver haired knight said as he leaned towards her.

"Oh…I..I love you too Riku…" she leaned towards him and parted her lips preparing to….

"ENOUGH!!! PLEASE…please…pl…" I whimpered. I was crying openly now, barely able to contain my rage. They betrayed me. SHE betrayed me.

"Enough? Don't even want to see the encore?" the voice taunted.

"Screw you…screw you….you bastard….how the hell…what the…." I was just rambling now.

"Give in…Give into the darkness of your heart! You are alone! Darkness is your only companion! Feed off it! Return to the darkness from whence you came!" the voice echoed through my brain, nearly tearing my mind apart.

"No…I can't…." I whispered. I wasn't ready to give up yet. Not yet.

"Fine…that's all for today, I guess it's time for your late night festivities…" the voice chuckled. The presence of the voice disappeared and I could hear…no…I could feel movement around me…all of a sudden, I felt chains tie my wrists, feet, and neck , tight onto a wall of darkness. A fist came out of no where and smashed my nose.

"AH!" I screamed out in pain. I couldn't move. I couldn't even recoil from the punch. The chains were choking me. I couldn't breathe. couldn't see…my light was gone….the fist flew out again, this time connecting with my ribs. I spat out blood as I heard one of my ribs crack. A foot came from the other side, hitting me in the ribs as well. This time I heard at least two break in half, and blood began to seep from my mouth. Why couldn't I die?

"Why such a simple question? Hah, because I won't let you, the darkness won't let you."

The figure spoke. Bastard.

"Language, my dear boy. Punishment is easy to dish out key blade master…" A fist came out and connected with my jaw, nearly cracking it. A foot flew out and hit me in the neck, sending me waves of pain I could not comprehend. I was slipping from consciousness.

"Come now key blade master, I thought you would last at least a little longer."

"My name is Sora." I whispered to the darkness as I slipped from consciousness.

………………………………............................................................................................

"Yaaaawwwnnn…." I yawned as I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the light coming through the bedroom window. I had the weirdest dream last night. It was a memory of when Riku confessed his love for me…but I heard this boy's voice…scream out…oh well. I peered behind me and saw silver. Blush. Riku. How I loved him…I could never stop thinking about him…he was what kept me going from day to day…I loved him with everythin…no…not everything. Something stopped me from saying that. Something I couldn't remember. Someone I couldn't remember.

"Good morning sleepy head." I heard a muffled whisper behind me. I blushed as I felt his warm breath on my neck.

"Come on Riku we need to get up…it's nearly 10! We haven't even had breakfast!" I pleaded with a classic puppy dog eyes look.

"Fine. Hmpf." Riku rose from behind me and began to walk towards the bathroom, closing the door behind him. I really have to keep my mind off of him in the shower this morning. I heard the shower start up. Damn. I decided to go downstairs and make breakfast, hoping to keep my mind clean. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Pulling out some eggs and bacon from the fridge. I took out a two pans and started up the stove pouring eggs into one and bacon onto the other. Breakfast would be ready in no time at all. As I hastily finished cooking breakfast, I heard Riku step out of the shower, and get dressed. As I heard him begin down the stairs I heard a loud knocking on the door.

"I got it Kai." Riku called. I heard him open the door and faint talking. I finished making breakfast and slipped it onto two plates. I heard heavy footsteps come down the hallway towards me. Riku then appeared at the door, with an excited look on his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Newcomer has arrived. Wanna go see?" he said. I smiled brightly.

"Of course!" I nearly yelled at him while grabbing my shoes and putting them on. His were already on, so we began to race out the door towards the beach where we saw a large crowd of people. I then saw what…or rather who they were staring at. It was a small hooded figure, wearing a long black robe, with the hood covering his face. He turned towards me immediately.

"I've come to warn you. You are in danger. No memory dies forever. The darkness ensures this. The sun is setting on this world. Be wary…" the figure spoke to me.

"Who are you!?" an angry Riku demanded.

"I was sent to protect you both, from the darkness. I shall stay here and protect you from…him."

"Who?"

The figure walked past us and entered our home. This was going to be one hell of a day.

………………………………............................................................................................

AND SO the first chapter ends. What do you think so far? I think I'm much better with Sora than I am with Kairi. Who knows. I'm going to be splitting time between this and my other fic, The Good Die Young. PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! It fills me with joy after every review. ;D


	2. Understanding

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Hello, hello! This is Angeli Amori here, and this is my new story! Currently also writing "The Good Die Young." but got writer's block there, so I am going to make this story in hopes of helping me get some ideas out, and getting new ideas to come in. I AM NOT ABANDONING THE GOOD DIE YOUNG, simply postponing it till the writer's block goes away. Also I got a review asking, wasn't Riku the one trapped in darkness? Yes, yes he was, but that was in the game. Your in my world now woooo!!! I'm writing this fanfic so I DON'T copy the game, ;D.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Thanks for rubbing it in.

Chapter 2

Unforgotten Memories

"So who are you again?" I asked. The boy turned towards me and smirked. He had pitch black hair that seemed to go straight down, till at the ends curved slightly up at the ears, covering them, layering itself over the other parts, and he had deep crimson eyes that seemed to tell the story of his past pain.

"I told you once before, I am Shin. I was sent here to protect you." he calmly stated.

"From what?" I asked. He became grim all of a sudden. He opened his mouth, about to say something, then turned away from us.

"Who?" I asked.

"Do you really not remember? Have you really forgotten him?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow. Who was he talking about?

"Remember who?" I asked. I turned towards Riku, and looked at his face. He was grim. I reached out for his hand and grabbed it tightly. He looked down at me, fear in his eyes.

"No matter. You will remember in time. He will come here soon enough." At this, Riku stood up. I looked up at him. It was scary, I had never seen Riku so angry….so…frightened…before. It was a whole new side of him. What was he afraid of?

"But no! He's dead! He died long ago!" Riku screamed at Shin. "I saw him die!" he yelled as he banged his fist on the table.

"Who god damnit!?" I screamed at them both. I was so confused.

"Get some sleep. Both of you. You'll be needing it. Good night…._sweet dreams…hmpf,_" he whispered as he chuckled, walking out onto the deck, leaving us alone. Riku took my hand and led me upstairs to the bedroom. We got dressed for bed and slipped onto our bed. He cuddled up right behind me, comforting me with his strong arms. Who were they talking about? I found I was more tired than I had thought, because I slipped into a deep sleep shortly after getting into bed…

DREAM/FLASHBACK

****

"Riku! Run! Get Kairi and run damnit!" a young man's voice echoed through the cathedral. There I stood, at the entrance of a huge cathedral. It was beautiful, yet I could tell that it was about to fall down, due to the battle that had just taken place. I looked down and saw a certain silver haired boy running towards me. I looked behind him and saw a boy. A brown haired boy, with hair spiking in all directions, looking towards the altar. He wore a black jacket and black pants, and in his right hand he held what seemed like a huge key.

"Kairi! Hurry up let's go!" I heard Riku yell and looked down. He took my hand and we began running out of the chapel.

"FOOLISH BOY! YOUR FRIENDS ARE LEAVING YOU! YOU DO NOT POSSESS THE STRENGTH TO BEAT ME!" a huge voice echoed through the citadel.

"Riku, Kairi! GO!" the boy yelled towards us. I turned and began to run towards the door, but I stopped when I saw a figure hooded in a black robe blocking my way, holding a large sword.

"There is no exit for you Princess." the figure spoke quietly.

"Kairi, stand back!" Riku yelled as he got in front of me as the figure advanced.

"FOOL!" the figure yelled. A bright light flashed for a second and Riku was against a wall, suspended in mid air. He was struggling but it seemed as if he could not move.

"And now for you princess!" the hooded man yelled.

"Kairi!" I heard the brown haired boy yell as he jumped in front of me. He raised his key, ready to fight. I saw blood seeping down his body from all the cuts and gashes he had all over his body. He was panting hard.

"Key blade master do not make me angry!" the man screamed.

"You'll never get Kairi!" the boy yelled at the man and then swung his key blade hard, but the man parried.

"Agh!" the boy screamed, looking down towards his feet. I looked down at his feet and saw a large circle of what seemed like…well…darkness. It was gripping his feet and stretching up towards his arms.

"Kairi run!" the boy screamed as he pointed his weapon at the man. A bright light came out of it and hit the man, making him stumble.

"FOOL!" the man screamed. I looked over towards Riku and saw him slowly being lowered back down, apparently the man didn't care about him anymore. Riku ran over to me and grabbed my hand, leading me out the door as we ran for our lives.

"Fool. They don't matter anymore. It is you that will die."

"Kairi!" the boy called. "I love you!"

The man spun quickly, and brought his blade straight through the boy, tearing at his flesh, and spraying blood backwards. The boy gasped, and slowly closed his eyes as his life was swept away. He suddenly brought his weapon down and stabbed the man, and the man buckled down in pain. Blood dripped from his mouth, and he finally fell to the ground, dead.

"I love you…." the boy whispered as the light slipped from his eyes.

"Sora…" I cried.

END OF DREAM/FLASHBACK

………………………………............................................................................................

"Sleep well Key blade master?" the deep voice roused me from my sleep.

"Like a baby." I spat back at the voice.

"Sarcasm? At this hour? You are persistent boy," the figure retorted.

"What can I say? I do what I can," I called back into the darkness.

"Alright that's enough boy. Shall we start off where we usually do? Or are you going to make this easy for me?" the voice questioned. Always the humorous one, whomever this voice belonged to.

"My dad always told me not to be afraid of the dark." I quickly shot back. I always seemed to have a sense of humor in the beginning of each day.

"Well obviously your father never met me. I think I'll take that as a your going to be a pain in the ass today. Very well, shall we begin?" the voice calmly said.

"Ready when you are…." I was stopped short by chains once again shooting out and pinning me against the wall. I just closed my eyes, readying myself for the first hit. But none came. I kept them shut, clenching my teeth, I wasn't going to be caught off guard. I wasn't going to be made a fool. Time passed. It seemed like an eternity.

"I must say your wasting my time, I'm not going to hit you fool." the voice taunted me. I slowly opened one eye, then the other. Up ahead of me stood three figures walking through the dark, cautiously. As they neared, I recognized them. It was Donald, Goofy,…and me. I held in my right hand the key blade. The everlasting symbol for light and hope. What a fucking joke that ended up being. I saw heartless. Millions of them, charging at the former me. As the three of us got ready for battle, could see the bravery shining from my eyes, the inner light, that I no longer possessed. As heartless after heartless were destroyed by us, we began to weaken. Not too surprisingly, Donald went down first. A dark side pulled out a long sword and smashed him, then stabbed him through the chest. He was done for. Gone. _Dead._

"_Donald! NO!"_ I heard my former self cry into the darkness. New found rage welled up inside of me as I saw myself attack the heartless with a renewed strength. That is, before I heard a cry behind me. Goofy was the second to go. It's funny…he was fighting two Dark sides, and actually winning, when a simple shadow came up behind him and pierced through him with razor sharp claws, devouring his heart.

"_GOOFY! BASTARDS!"_ my former self cried out through tears. I was so weak back then, yet I was so strong. I watched as my former self succeeded in killing off the rest of the heartless. The darkness cleared, revealing me, or well…the former me, with a light from above surrounding me, panting and sweating; scarred and cut up; bruised and exhausted. Then from the darkness walked a single figure. A man, dressed in a large black robe, face covered and concealed in the very darkness I fought.

"_FOOLISH BOY! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT THE DARKNESS!"_ the man cried out. My former self let out a battle cry as I raised my key blade for one final blow, when the light from above, went out. Darkness enveloped me as I cried. I cried out for mercy, for someone…anyone…to help…I cried out for Riku…for Leon…for Yuffie…most of all….for Kairi. But no. They never came. They didn't care. They didn't care that I was dying, that I had given EVERYTHING for them. For nothing. The image disappeared, leaving me weeping in the darkness.

"Do you understand now, key blade master?" the voice demanded. I felt a deep regret in my heart, I felt the pain from so much torture and time. For my lost friends, killed in front of me, and I couldn't do anything about it. Most of all, for my lost love. I wasn't going to give up yet. But I understood. I finally understood. I could never go back. It would never be the same. My fate was changed forever. But I would not give up. Not yet.

"…yes…" I whispered out. The voice's presence then left me, knowing I would not give up, but that for today, his job was done. I understood what I needed to. He knew I would never give up completely, not yet. And I understood, I was weak and pitiful. I couldn't even save my friends. The darkness had overpowered me back then, and he was trying to tell me…it would inevitably overpower me now. No matter what, I would never give up, and he would never give up.

"Daddy always told me never to be afraid of the dark."

………………………………............................................................................................

TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! Herbal tea works wonders. How did you like it? I gotta say I am much better at writing the Sora parts I THINK! Well thanks for all reviewers and PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING, perhaps also check out my other fanfic "The Good Die Young." Thanks to Deplora with some kind words to get me going. Reviewing makes me write faster btw! With some luck I will update that soon as well. Good night!

-Angeli Amori

-=Chris=-

****


	3. Neverending

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Wow I am so sorry about not being able to write. I had a two week trip where I couldn't get anything done. And for anyone who reads The Good Die Young, I'm hoping to update that soon as well. I'm trying ;D. Just got back so anyways let the story begin!

Disclaimer: Are you stupid?

Chapter 3

Never ending

I was free. I don't know how. I don't know when. I don't know any of those questions. Why, who…anything. But I was free. I looked around at my surroundings. It all looked vaguely familiar. Almost like a dream. I pinched myself. Nope. No dream. I know I've been here before. But now I felt so out of place. I could feel my darkness. MY darkness.

I felt a soft tap on the top of my head. Again. And again. What was this? I looked up to see small drops of water falling from the sky. What had I called these so long ago? Ra…Rain? Yes that was it. It felt good to feel water again. But it was cold, so I would need to find a place to stay. I looked ahead and saw a hut on the beach. I decided, what the hell? I needed a place and there one was, why not? I began to walk over to the hut, as I saw a bright flash in the sky and then a loud bang. What was this wonder? Thunder? Lightening? Which one was which? I couldn't remember. Darkness shrouded my thoughts. Before I knew it I found myself on the doorstep of the hut. I No lights were on inside so I decided no one was home. I reached forward and grabbed the doorknob, and then realized how tired I was. I didn't know how I had made it all the way here. I was drained, almost dead. I opened the door and stepped inside, feeling a rush of warm air hit me in the face. It felt rejuvenating. I looked around at my surroundings. Nothing too special. But there was something about this place. Something familiar. I didn't feel up to dwelling on it much longer, so I decided that I needed a place to sleep in here. I looked around and spotted a couch and a chair. It would do, but I'd rather find a bed. I looked to my right and saw some stairs. Duh.

I walked over toward them and walked up them quietly. Once I got upstairs, I noticed there were only 2 rooms up here. I looked around and saw a table to my left. There were objects on it, I just couldn't make them out…it was too bright…wait a second?! Too bright? I guess living in darkness for all this time took it's toll on me. I proceeded further toward the first door. I reached out towards the doorknob, nervous as to who or what was in the room. I slowly opened the door to a sight that brought me to tears.

There lay in the room a large bed. All around were pictures of two people, a young man with semi long silver hair, flowing to his shoulders, his bright blue eyes staring at me where I looked.

Next to him in each one was a young woman, her crimson hair flowing, but a slight bit longer than the man's. Her wonderful eyes seemed to dance in the darkness. But this was not what troubled me. It was what was on the bed that troubled me.

There in the middle of the bed lay the two lovers…the two friends…that I had remembered from so long ago. There lay Riku, and…Kairi…cuddled into each other's arms, like pieces of a puzzle. I

glanced up to the shelf behind the bed. There lay one last picture. In it were three people this time. Riku, Kairi, and an innocent boy, a boy long lost in the depths of darkness…a boy who fought and lost against what was to him eternal…it was me. I was younger, softer looking back then. Before I got any of the scars I had now. All before….the pain…all the loss…all before the key….all before Kingdom Hearts ever happened.

I turned away. I couldn't look at it anymore. It hurt so fucking much. I started to walk away but I snuck one last glance at my two friends. I couldn't just leave. I still loved her…and he was still my best friend… no matter what… I took off my chain and hung it on the doorknob as I left the room.

Right as I exited a felt a hand reach out and grab me by the neck and throw me down the stairs, I tumbled down and my head smashed through the hand rails. I leapt up to see a foot flying at my face, but I dodged at the last second and grabbed the leg and threw my attacker threw the wall and out into the rain. No one fucks with me. I rushed out the hole I made when I threw the attacker, to find a man in a dark black robe with a hood standing right in front of me.

"Leave them alone…" the figure hissed at me. Who the hell was this guy?

"Who the hell are you?!" I demanded. I took one step forward before I heard…

"What are you doing here…?" a male voice asked from behind me. I turned to see who was talking to me. I turned to see two bright blue eyes staring me down, threateningly. Riku. He held in one hand his old key blade. The key blade of darkness. Ironic, that I was now the dark one.

"Riku…." I whispered.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he demanded.

"I…I….I don't know. I don't know." I answered. And it was the truth. I had no idea how I was here.

"Come inside." he sighed as he spoke. He turned and walked towards the house. I followed him towards the house and turned to look over my shoulder, but the man was gone. Weird. Riku went through the door and I followed.

"Sit," he commanded, pointing towards the couch. I obeyed. He went into the nearest door and pulled out a few boards, a hammer, and some nails. He went over to the hole in the wall I made, and began patching up. In no time at all he finished and came over to me, he sat down in the chair opposite from me.

He sighed. "Sora….Sora what happened to you?" he questioned me.

"Well….it all began back when…well…you remember the cathedral…after you two left, all I remember was darkness. Darkness forever, eternal darkness…"

"But…" he began but glanced over my shoulder.

"But you died…" a feminine voice whispered behind me. I turned and looked, it was Kairi.

"You….died…"

………………………………............................................................................................

"So the fool thinks he's free?" a voice questioned.

"Yes I told you my plan would work…" another answered.

"You are quite right my friend, bravo."

"Thank you."

"But will he kill them?"

"He'll do anything I want him to…"

"Perfect….he's a puppet…."

"My puppet."

………………………………............................................................................................

Well what do you think? Not the longest thing in the world but I felt obligated to get one chapter out tonight, and one tomorrow, so yea. I'm going for a chapter a day. ;D, anyone wants to ask questions or talk about my story just email me at or IM me at H7raptor. Review more and I will deff update faster, same goes for my other story, the more reviews the quicker I update. If you give me like 5-7 for this chapter then I will have two more chapters or 2-3 days if all goes well. Laters.

-Angeli Amori


	4. Return to Darkness

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Once again, sorry for the wait, it's only been two days or so, so no big deal. I've been a music freak for the past week and do nothing but listen to music, and my music muse is trying to help me write some more, it's helping a lil bit. Here goes.

Disclaimer: You're an idiot of your reading this. No shit I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own any character that is not part of the game, because I will have made them up.

Chapter 4

Demons

I laid down on the couch. It had been a long night. From going to being tortured in unending darkness to fighting whoever that guy was, Shin was it? I don't care. Then explaining to Riku and Kairi how I was here. I left out some of the more gruesome details, I didn't want them to feel sorry for me. I needed some sleep. I needed to get Riku and Kairi out of my head. Every time I saw them together it felt like someone was cutting wholes through my heart. Needless to say, it hurt. So I shut my eyes and drifted off into an uneasy rest…

………………………………............................................................................................

__

I got up startled and looked at my surroundings. I was in a large hallway, decorated with banners and crests. I saw a huge door, that was slightly open, and decided to go in to the room. As I walked in I saw pools of red. Pools of blood. Bodies. I looked around at all the bodies and realized I had met each one of these people. Tarzan, Beast, Aladdin, Jack…they were all here…dead. I looked down the long corridor and saw three more pools of blood, surrounding three bodies. As I crept towards them my mind raced…what happened here? Who did this? Was he/she still here? Was I in danger? I got close enough to see who the bodies were and gagged, slouching down to my knees. I felt a few cool tears streaming down my face. There in the middle, lay King Mickey, his key blade bent and broken. To his right lay Riku, his silver hair stained with blood, his sword shattered. Then the last figure. Her red hair seemed to blend in with the crimson river of blood. Her eyes were slightly open, giving a creepy feeling. It was Kairi. The tears flooded down now.

"They fought for a long time. But they didn't stand a chance. They were weak…" a voice behind me whispered.

I turned to see the man. He wore a large black robe with a hood covering his face, but a few pieces of silver hair flew out of it, as if caught in the wind.

"A…Ansem?" I questioned.

"Fool. He was weak. I am far greater than he was." he boomed back at me.

I drew my key blade.

"You killed my friends! YOU KILLED KAIRI!" I cried. Tears were dropping fast to the floor now. I clenched hard on the key blade, preparing to strike.

"FOOL! Hahahahah…you don't know…" he laughed.

"Don't know what!?" I screamed.

"I didn't kill them. I didn't lay a finger on any of them." he said.

"Who killed them then?" I screamed.

"Do you not know?" he asked.

"KNOW WHAT DAMNIT!? WHO KILLED THEM!?" I screamed at him, my veins pulsing, my anger flowing out of me in words. I couldn't hold back any longer.

"…You…" he whispered. My eyes nearly fell out of their sockets, my breathing shortened, I could feel my blood go cold.

"What did you say?" I asked.

"You killed them. You slaughtered every single one. Mercilessly."

"But how?" I cried.

He walked towards me and stared intently at me, seemingly slicing through my very soul with his piercing red eyes. He snatched my throat in his hands and clamped down tight. I tried to move my arms but for some reason I couldn't. I looked down at his hand. His hand was bony and spider like, pale as a ghost. Protruding from his fingertips were long white fingernails, sharp as knives, preparing to slice into my skin at any moment. I was at his mercy.

"Fool…" he whispered to me, his hooded face, shrouded in darkness, inches from mine, I could feel his icy breath on my face.

He brought his other hand to my face and traced a long diagonal line from over one of my eyes to under the other. Then he reached in his robes and pulled out a short shiny black dagger. The dagger itself seemed to swallow all light around it, engulfing it in a penetrating darkness. In one swift motion he brought it up and sliced through the line he had traced with his finger, (made a scar like Squall's!!!) and I fell to floor as he released me from his grasp and I clutched my face. I felt warm liquid seep through my fingers and drip onto the floor, making small splotches on the tile floor. I looked up at him and he seemed to be hovering over me ready to kill me.

"You are my puppet."

………………………………............................................................................................

I woke up in an instant, sweating was matted in my hair, dripping down my face, I felt cold. So very cold. That dream was so real. And that voice…I remembered that voice. It belonged to the darkness. I could never forgot that voice. It was the voice that haunted me in my sleep and all the time otherwise all during those years in darkness. It seemed so real. I reached up towards my face, and to my horror, I felt a long cut, filled with dry blood, running from over my left eye, to under my right one. My eyes widened in shock. It _was_ real. I stood up quickly and reached for my chain that I had removed from the door and placed on the table in front of me the night before. I flung it over my neck and looked around. It seemed to be early. If I was putting them in danger by being here, no matter whether they forgot about me or not, I couldn't get them killed…I couldn't…kill them. I started towards the door and looked up towards the staircase.

__

Goodbye Riku…Goodbye Kairi…

I rushed out the door and into the heat of the morning sun. I covered my eyes as I made my way to a familiar place. The Secret Place. It was the only way out of here. I practically sprinted towards the hole. It wasn't until I was halfway there that I felt a darkness creep over me. I looked back and saw the hooded man.

"Come to me…my puppet…." he whispered.

And I listened.

………………………………............................................................................................

I reached out towards the hooded man, and began to walk slowly towards him, like a mindless puppet, which is precisely what I was. I couldn't think for myself, I couldn't move for myself, couldn't even see, hear, or feel for myself. I was almost to him when I heard someone call out my name.

"Sora what are you doing?" I heard Riku scream out my name. I felt my head turn to look at them, although I didn't make myself do this. I saw him and Kairi, Kairi hiding behind him, obviously confused. Last night when I had explained what had happened, I had learned that Kairi had indeed forgotten about me, but due to a few dreams she had had a few nights before I arrived, she had an idea of who I was, and what I had done for them. She was still confused though. Behind them stood their newfound guardian, Shin.

"He's coming with me and there is nothing you can do about it!" the hooded man screamed. I felt as though I were gagging, and I was still walking towards the man.

"Ri…Kai…ri…." I forced out of my mouth, it took all my strength and will to speak just those few mumbled words.

"Sora come with us!" Riku yelled.

"FOOL! I control him now! He is mine, my puppet!" the man screamed at Riku. Shin then stepped in front of Riku, as if to guard him.

"And who might you be? No matter, no one can challenge me." the hooded man screamed.

Shin was dressed in a dark black pair of robes with a hood, just like the man controlling me. He brought his hands up and removed the hood, revealing his dark black hair, long and shaggy, going down to his shoulders, tangled over itself in a shaggy way, giving way to his robes, seeming to merge in with his robes, both being black. His face was pale and gaunt, his nose slightly bent, and his lips twitched into a small, devious smirk. His eyes glowed a deep crimson red, and they seemed to remind me of my dream somehow.

"Y…y…you!?!? How…how did you get here!? I don't understand. My plan was perfect, flawless, how could you have known!?!?" the hooded man screamed.

"You think the master is blind!? He sees all. Anititheus, you fool, you cannot escape the master's gaze. He knows of your plan…" Shin spoke, so proud and confident.

"No matter, not even he can stop me now…brother…how foolish you are to try and stop the inevitable… till next time…" the hooded man spoke, as he dashed out and grabbed me by the throat and then we seemed to be swallowed by darkness once again. I felt myself thrown down, onto solid ground.

"Now you shall turn to darkness…" Anititheus spoke as if he were possessed by the darkness itself.

"No…they didn't forget me…" he whispered back.

"Then I shall change that…" he screamed as I felt a violent wind flash past my face, as an overwhelming pain seared through my mind. I was forgetting everything. All my memories were replaying, but they were being changed…they were different now…

"You are my puppet…."

………………………………............................................................................................

Okay so I wanted to make this chapter 5000 words long, but frankly, it's easier to do short chapters more often. How'd ya like it? I know, there are lots of holes I need to fill, and I'll do my best. ;D NOW REVIEW FOR GOD SAKES IM BEGGING YOU HAVE MERCY!!!! REVIEW MY MINIONS!

-Chris


	5. Losing Myself

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Well I'm trying to update this story once every couple of days, at least twice a week. I hope that's alright with you. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Blah Blah Blah! I do own Shin and Anititheus though fools.

Chapter 5

Losing Myself

__

Darkness… darkness…darkness…

The whispers of the dead were all around, manipulating, changing me. Darkness, they hissed. Darkness was eternal.

"Sora…Sora…Sora…," Anititheus shook his hooded head as he spoke, "My dear boy, why won't you listen?" he questioned.

I kept my mouth shut. I knew better than to talk now. Every time I said something, Anititheus would change it, manipulate it, _erase _it. He was powerful. He had a power over my mind, not even I had. I rarely had control of myself.

"Fine," he hissed, "Then let us begin…" he had barely finished his sentence before I felt myself falling. Fast. Very fast. I could feel the air shoot past me. The cold air felt like knives penetrating my skin. I looked around, but all I saw was darkness, I had no idea where I was going, or how far till the ground.

And then I hit solid ground. I hit feet first, breaking both my legs in the process probably more, then as my torso hit, I felt a few ribs crack, and felt a burning pain in my lungs, as one was pierced with a broken rib. Then my head hit and I felt my skull crack, as well as my jaw bone snap.

"AGHH!" I screamed into the darkness. There was no measure of how much pain I was in right now.

Why haven't I blacked out yet!? I cried to myself in my mind.

"Because I won't let you."

Anititheus.

"Bastard…" I whispered. I could sense him moving closer, and then I saw him, his silver lining on his coat showing me wear he was. He slowly knelt next to me.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I stared back at him, feeling blood seeping from my mouth, nose, ears, and all my other wounds.

He reached out one finger and touched my chest.

"There?" he asked as I winced. I saw him smirk

He stood up in a flash and brought a strong kick to my right side, where my lung was punctured.

"Hurt much?" he asked as I cried into the night, wailing, hoping…praying for someone to help. Then he kicked me again, harder this time, where the crack in my skull was. I felt a burning sensation in my mind, as if he was not kicking my body, but instead he was kicking my mind.

"Fool," he hissed as he prepared to bring his fist into my face. I closed my eyes at the last second, waiting for the terrible pain to come. But it never came. I opened my eyes, and he was standing before me. I tried to reach out to him, I wanted to hurt him, but I felt scalding hot chains binding me against a wall. My pain was gone, all the pain, the broken bones, were all gone. It was all in my mind.

"Fool." he spoke softly. "Give in."

"No…" I whispered, reassuring myself more than defying him.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS SOME SORT OF GAME, THAT YOU WILL ULTIMATELY WIN!? Fool…"

"I'll never kill them…" I mumbled.

"Kill who?" he asked.

"Kairi…and Riku."

"And you aren't supposed to." he retorted.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" I screamed.

(WARNING, THIS HAS LITTLE RELATION TO THE ACTUALLY CHAOS THEORY, I JUST THREW THIS IN HERE AS A PLOT THINGY, THIS HAS NO SCIENCE BEHIND IT SO DON'T SAY I GOT SOMETHING WRONG, CUZ I REALLY AM CLUELESS, I JUST LIKE THE NAME…CHAOS THEORY)

"Tell me boy. Have you ever heard of the chaos theory?" he questioned.

"No…never heard of it…" I answered.

"Hah, figures. Well let me explain it. This pitiful world is tied to all other worlds, you know that of course. Haven't you ever wondered what's holding all of them together? Keeping them in line? What the barriers really were?" he began.

"Yea yea where are you going with this?" I asked.

"Ah impatient are we? So be it. The Chaos Theory explains that there is a powerful artifact, that holds the worlds in place, and keeps them from destruction. It also made the barriers. This artifact, if used by the correct person, can endow enormous amounts of power…..enormous amounts of…._Chaos._"

"What is chaos damn it?" I yelled.

"It is that which created you! All of you! Your pitiful bodies, souls….and EVEN HEARTS! Everything is chaos, and the power the artifact holds is chaos in a much more concentrated form. A usable form. One which when I shall get, shall give me the power…to free my father…" he drifted off.

"But wouldn't that destroy the worlds?" I asked.

"No. What it will do is destroy all barriers and distance between them, creating one gigantic world, made from all the others, for my father, brothers and I to rule for eternity. The artifact is said to be found in the one world that cannot be completely connected. The artifact holds no power over this world. It is a world, ancient beyond ancient. It is where the artifact was created. It is the center of all worlds…you've been there…" he spoke softly.

"Kingdom hearts…" I muttered.

"Yeesss now you understand. But what you don't understand is that Kingdom Hearts is really what you humans call…hell. My father is trapped there, and I will free him."

"Who is your father?" I asked.

"I think you'll know him. He's rather famous. I think you humans call him _Lucifer._"

"But where do I fit in?" I asked.

"You will bring the princess of heart to me…" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

I watched as he pulled off his hood, revealing his long silver hair ( IT'S NOT SEPHIROTH THOUGH), his deep crimson eyes. He had many scars all over his face. Then he smiled.

And then I felt pain. Pain everywhere. It felt like my eyes were burning off. The pain was unbearable. I let out an inhuman scream and the pain overtook me. I couldn't see, couldn't think, couldn't do anything. I felt warm liquid pouring down from my ears and felt my eyes fill with blood. Then I looked at him, as my vision became red and blurry.

"Welcome…brother…."

And then all at once, my body seemed to be on fire. It felt like knives were piercing me from all over. I could feel my blood pouring down from my eyes. Crimson tears. My nose was pouring out blood as well.

"Y..y..ou…" I muttered as blood filled my mouth, causing me to gargle in mid sentence. Then I felt my blood flowing like a river out of my mouth, down my chin, and hitting the floor. I was beginning to get light headed. I felt my head begin to split, it was burning so badly.

"FEEL THE HATRED, FEEL THE POWER! FEEL THE ANGER! FEEL THE DARKNESS! FEEL THE _CHAOS!_ FEED OFF IT! THIS IS WHO YOU ARE NOW! FIGHT IT! FEED FROM IT! BECOME STRONGER!" he screamed.

"Ah……eh……..A…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, feeling my body shake with pain.

"Yes that's it….more! MORE!" he screamed at me.

"GAH! Eugh…..AH…AH….AH…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed again, feeling the pain slowly turn into anger.

"YES THAT'S IT BOY! THE PAIN IS YOUR POWER! USE IT!" he screamed once more.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" I screamed, feeling my muscles bulge, my neck pulsing, my temple throbbing. I ripped through the chains holding me against the wall, shattering them into many pieces. I brought my hands down and smashed the ground, leaving it cracked and steaming.

"Yes! Yes! Feel the power!" he screamed.

"Hmpf." I said.

"Welcome dearest brother." he spoke soft.

"Brother?" I asked.

"Yes, you, Shin and I are brothers…", he started, "My how I've missed you little brother…you are like us now…" he spoke into the darkness.

"What?" I questioned.

"Look at yourself." he said, as he brought a mirror out of nowhere, and turning it towards me.

I looked back into the mirror, shattered. What stared back at me was a demon. My eyes were crimson red. I had vampire fangs, and my skin had become extremely pale. I had small horns protruding from my skull, probably only a few inches long. I looked at my hands. Protruding from them were long claws. I felt something on my back, so I stretched, and there I saw the strangest of all. Protruding from my back were two huge dark black wings, with a claw at the top of each one.

"You can never go back…" he said.

I shook with anger. This man had made me a demon! A monster! But he was right. I could never go back. They could never accept me. Never….love me.

"What do I have to do?"

………………………………............................................................................................


	6. Crimson Tears

Sanity's Silhouette  
By Chris Hello readers! It's time for another fun filled episode in my story. This time....guess what you had better do? Review? Yes! Review it is! If you don't review bad things will happen, like you may wake up one to find that you're....oh never mind...just review already. Disclaimer: I own nothing but Shin and Anititheus.

Chapter 6

Crimson Tears

It was the end of a normal day in Terrace. Nothing special happened. No shootouts, no robberies, no miracles...nothing. Just an average day, in this average town. And I, the town's average mayor, was about to head home to my wife and three kids.

All I had to do was lock up.

I turned out the light on my way out of the building. It was the Capitol building of the town. I turned to open the doors. I walked swiftly and opened the door, moving through the open doorway into the outside air. The air was cool. It was October after all. I took a deep breath of the cool autumn air.

"Nice weather we're having, isn't it?" I heard a cold voice ask me from my right. I turned towards the man and stepped back. A long slender hand came out of his jacket and took the toothpick from his mouth, and with a flick of his wrist sent it flying into my face, hitting my cheek.

"What do you want?" I asked quickly.

"I don't want anything." He answered.

"Then why are you here?" I asked.

"We." He spoke.

"We?" I questioned.

"We want this world. If you give in you won't die." He spoke slowly, and clearly, obviously confident.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

"I'll rip the soul from your dying body..." he stated, as if it were fact.

"You're lying." I said.

"Try me." ............................................................................................................

He walked quickly back to his home, where I was to follow him and make the deal. As I walked my sword softly hit my belt each time I took a step, creating a soft clang. I put my hood on. Wouldn't hurt to keep hidden. I was lucky that it was nighttime, because that's the only time when I can see. Darkness had made my vision worsen in the light, almost blind.

"How much further?" I questioned.

"Oh, just around this corner." He answered. We turned the corner and he walked into a building, I followed. He lived in quite a house. We walked in and I saw how nice his life was....pity.

"Just one moment if you will." He said as I hurried off to my right. I found a chair and sat down. He was up to something. Doesn't matter. No matter what he does, he can't hurt me. I laid back and waited. Five, ten, fifteen minutes had passed before I heard sirens. This fool had called the police. He'd think twice before doing it again.

"Police, open up!" I heard a man yell from the door. I walked over to the door and grabbed the door with one hand and tore it off its hinges, throwing it behind me.

"What can I do for you gentleman?" I asked.

"You are under arrest. Everything you say can and will..." he began, as I reached out and snapped his neck. A loud crunching noise, then his body making a thud against the ground was the only two sounds at the moment.

Then they all stormed in.

The first one swung his club at me, but I ducked, throwing my coat off of me, revealing my two wings, enormous and dark, pouring darkness into the room. The first man, the one who swung his club at me, screamed as I unsheathed my sword and sliced through his belly, splattering blood on the wall and his companions.

Next came two more, armed with the same club, and they began swinging at me. I dodged left and right, ducking when needed. I kicked the first man and used the seconds face as a boost and flew into a back flip in mid air, taking out my second weapon, my pistol, and shooting the man I used as a boost in the middle of the forehead.

Two down, about 20 to go.

The next two came in as the first guy got up, all of them charging me, screaming with rage. I dodged the first one's club, and slashed his throat with my sword, the next one I used my gun and shot him in the stomach. The last man looked upon me with fear in his eyes, and began to back away. He took out his gun as I started towards him, and his companions in the doorway could only look in horror as I walked towards him, blanketed in my darkness. I heard shots being fired, and realized the man I was heading towards was unloading his weapons round into my chest. No matter. I was untouchable now. I felt my darkness at once flow through and close the holes the bullets made, healing me fully. I smirked as I continued, stretching my wings to their full length, an astonishing ten feet across. The man screamed as I reached out and grabbed his throat, pulling him eye to eye with me. I felt our souls intertwine for a moment, before my own consumed his completely, leaving a lifeless doll in my hand. I threw him threw the wall and out onto the street, feeling my soul burn with rage.

I was going to show these men a special treat of mine.

I braced myself, feeling my claws dig into the floor, my wings stretch out, my eyes burn with rage. I concentrated my power into my eyes. My glowing crimson eyes. The men in the doorway backed off, sensing my rage. They began to turn and run, realizing their death was coming. Then I released it. I felt the ground rumble beneath me as my rage flowed through all things, shattering everything, destruction all over.

The policemen disintegrated, their cars blew up. The house around me was destroyed. I turned around as my rage subsided. They were all dead. I hadn't realized, but my power had just destroyed every inhabitant in this world, I could...feel it.

Anititheus would not mind, he enjoyed it when my power grew. He would say I was learning my potential. I found the nearest demon portal and headed towards it. It was in a destroyed orphanage. Ironic, don't you think?

Before I entered, I put on my coat again, pulling the hood over my head. Then I went through. After I had gone through I saw Anititheus approaching me. He wore a smirk on his face, his eyes glistening with pride.

"Good job brother. You are learning." He said.

"But wasn't I supposed to take over the world? Not destroy it?" I asked.

"When did I tell you not to destroy it?" he asked back.

"Never?" I answered, not completely sure.

"Correct. Therefore, it is always a possibility, and I am proud of you, brother. You are becoming more powerful by the minute." He told me.

"I know." I stated as I walked off. I walked to my favorite place to be alone.

It was a high cliff, overlooking the entire dark realm. It was here where I went to atone for my sins.

Here where I still thought of Kairi. The red haired angel. She was perfect. But she was Riku's. But wasn't that her decision? Shouldn't I at least tell her what I felt? What I feel?!? Oh Kairi...how could you forgive me for what I have done?

Could I forgive me for what I have done? Only time will tell, I told myself as I felt the tears drop. What had I become? I was a monster, a demon... I was darkness. I was evil. No one could love me, no one could forgive me. Especially her.

I still love her. After all this. I always will. I need to see her. One last time. To tell her...that I love her...and that I'm sorry. And that I'll always be there for her if she needs me. But what would she say? Could she, would she accept me? How could she accept me? What if she loved me back? What if in the end I really did get the girl?

I brought my hand up and wiped away my tears, bringing my hand into view. Blood. I spread my wings and took off into the darkness...remembering these two words....

Crimson Tears. ............................................................................................................

And that's it. It's been a while I know, but I wrote this chapter 9 times, and I like this one the best. Well I'm off. Review and I'll update faster. NOW. Laters 3 Chris


	7. Hello again

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Alrighty, I'm here, it's been a busy week. Football practices and football camp in the mountains, writer's block, lack of motivation, and lack of reviews has kept me from writing earlier. Review this time....please.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I do own Anititheus though.

Chapter 7

Hello again

My next job had come a month after the last incident. My mission was to infiltrate a distant world and kill off a certain someone who posed a danger to our plans. I did not know the name of my victim, nor did I know what he looked like. This is why Anititheus was coming along on this one. He had told me he wanted to watch my power in action, but I felt something else was going on. His eyes gave it away.

That had happened two hours ago. I was now preparing for the journey and mission ahead. I threw in a few healing items, some ethers, some clothes, and some extra weapons, but I kept my sword at my side. It never left me. It was a part of me.

Soon after I had packed up, Anititheus appeared from the shadows, beckoning me to follow. So I did.

Anititheus moved quickly, seemingly flawless, navigating the mazes of portals and buildings, all part of our base. I followed him quickly, running after him, his speed obviously greater than mine. Everyone on the streets hurried out of our way, we, the legends of the demon world. We were the heroes of this side. The evil side. Chaos.

Then Anititheus took off. He stretched his wings and flew out into the darkness. I needed not to see him to follow. I could sense him. I spread my own wings, and flew into the darkness as well, my own wings, much different from his.

His were of a more dark nature. Twisted, black, smoking, yet simply perfect. His were perfect in a way that only imperfection can accomplish.

Mine had changed a great deal since my last mission. Mine had once been somewhat like his. Dark. Twisted. Evil. But strangely, after my last mission, mine had begun a transformation. My wings had grown feathers. My wings had turned from black, to bright white. They were no longer hideous and dark, but rather gleaming and...angelic. That was the day Anititheus gave me my new sword.

He had walked into my chambers in the morning, to find me changed. I looked like an angel. I had covered myself and told him it was nothing, but he smiled and told me, "I wasn't expecting this to happen so soon. Fear not, my brother. For nothing is wrong." Then he took me to the armory, and showed me my new sword. It was large and dark, engulfed in multicolored flames, it was almost...magical. He told me that it had once been the legendary sword of a great hero, greater than any this world had ever seen. Greater than any world had seen. He had vanquished all who stood in his way, and brought victory to himself and his followers.

So here we were, flying to the next portal. I felt him drop in altitude, ready to land, so I did the same. I landed next to him moments later. He had placed his hood back on, preferring it when we left the demon city. Then he grabbed my arm and told me, "Do not be afraid, this is your final test. You must prevail, brother. You will prevail. Do not let the feeble attempts of the weak change your destiny...", then he threw me into the portal, jumping in after me.

Next thing I knew I was falling. And falling fast. I spread my wings and caught some wind, flying upwards as I did so. I flapped my wings a few times, so to as slow my decent. Anititheus was floating beside me, his wings barely having to move to keep him afloat. He beckoned me with his hand to follow him, and he took off at full speed into the night. I used all my speed and strength to keep up, yet I was still falling behind. I always fall behind...

Before long, he landed in a meadow, and I quickly landed next to him. He started forward quickly, giving me no time to adjust to the land. No time to notice my surroundings. He took off running, and I adjusted my speed to his. We ran quickly, yet I could still not see any of my surroundings.

Then he took off into the air, towards a tall tower, flying quickly towards the highest window, and I took off as well. When we got there, we landed and quietly walked into the room.

When I saw who it was, I gasped....

"That was terrific, Kai. You always were the best cook." Riku said to me.

"Yea that was awesome Kairi! You need to teach me sometime!" Yuffie yelled.

"The food was exceptional." Leon spoke softly.

"Awww thank you, you guys!" I said as I blushed. Even Leon had said it was good.

"It's time to get down to business." Cloud said. He beckoned them to join him in the living room.

"Yes..." I whispered. We all walked slowly to the living room, taking a seat, preparing for the conversation ahead. Shin sulked in the corner.

"Okay, let's start with what we know," Cloud began, "Squall?"

"It's Leon. This is what we know. After the cathedral incident, Sora disappeared. We all thought him to be dead. Apparently, he's not. Apparently, a demon named Anititheus took Sora into darkness, and converted him to darkness. Sora, single handedly destroyed the world of Terrace, about a month ago. Sora has grown much stronger since then. He is a threat. We all have to realize that we may have to fight our old friend. But, we have all agreed we would rather attempt to bring him back. We think that if we can just get into contact with him, we can persuade him to come back. Remember though, he's still a powerful opponent..."

"And he has Anititheus on his side," Shin interrupted.

"Yea...and that guy." Leon said.

"Then all we need to do is find him, right?" Yuffie asked.

"Yes." Cloud stated simply.

"Then it's settled...." Riku began, but was interrupted by a large ringing sound from within Leon's pocket. His cell phone.

Leon rolled his eyes and answered the call, and immediately his eyes grew wide, and he looked deathly pale.

"What is it Squall?" Yuffie asked, deep concern showing in her expression.

"The king....," Leon began, "He's under attack."

"What are you talking about?" Cloud yelled.

"Sora, and Anititheus are trying to kill him."

"Die foolish humans!" Anititheus screamed as he sliced through another guard. Before us both lay piles of guards, each dead and bleeding, leaving pools of crimson decorating the floor.

We had expected many guards to be guarding the king, but not this many. Literally hundreds were coming in, and hundreds more were lying dead already.

I had been surprised when I had learned we were to kill the king, but I did not hesitate. It was my duty. And I would fulfill it.

"Sora! I'll kill the guards, you go for the king!" Anititheus screamed at me as he sliced through 4 more guards.

I nodded as I flapped my wings and took off over the guards, making my way to the king's throne room. I quickly landed and sliced through a few guards in my way, and rushed into the throne room, closing the door behind me.

"Hello, Sora." Mickey stated calmly.

"Hey Mickey." I said back.

"Didn't think it would end like this..." he began.

"Neither did I. I'm real sorry about this Mickey." I told him.

"Yea yea, I know it. Let's just get this over with. But Sora?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Tell everyone to not be sad, tell them I love each of them as they are. Especially Kairi. Go back to her, Sora. She needs you. Always did. You and her have a long overdue chat I think." He said.

"Yes..." I said as I brought my sword out and stabbed him through the chest.

He gasped as blood began to drip down my sword, pouring down his shirt. I looked into his eyes and watched as his life slowly slipped from him.

"Goodbye old friend." I whispered to him as he died.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned around slowly.

"Sora!" I heard her scream as I saw them.

There they were. Leon, Cloud, Aerith, Yuffie, Riku, and Kairi. Off to the side was a hooded figure, much like Anititheus.

"Hello." I stated.

"How could you do this Sora?" Riku screamed at me.

"Because I had to."

"No you didn't Sora." He told me.

"I'm not myself anymore, I am not who I used to be."

"You can still come back Sora!" Riku yelled.

"That's enough." A voice stated.

"Anititheus!" Shin yelled.

"Shin, my brother, what brings you here?" Anititheus said as he smirked.

"Brother?" I questioned.

"Yes, I am your brother as well." Shin told me.

"I see."

"Well if you will be excusing us we must depart." Anititheus said.

"Wait just a second you bastard!" Riku yelled as he ran towards us.

In less than a second, Riku was on the ground, Anititheus standing above him, smirking.

"Don't try that again, boy." He said as he took off out the window.

"Sorry." I said as I took off after him.

Well there you have it. The next chapter ;D. I'm planning to write slower from now on, because school starts now, and varsity football will keep me busy. Read and review and I might get one more done by Saturday. Now review.

-Chris


	8. Answers we'll never get

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Hey I'm back again. Varsity football and school have been keeping me really busy, and since I'm sick I thought I'd finally write some. So here goes. Thanks to all reviewers btw, I really need some more.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

Chapter 8

Answers we'll never get

My heart felt sorrow like I had never felt before. My friends…loved me. Kairi…..King Mickey…what had he done to deserve this? Why had I killed him? Why did I have to?

Anititheus had left me to myself, feeling I needed some time to myself. He was right. I did. But I wasn't going to stay here.

I needed to see Kairi.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Soft red hair, flaring in the wind. Deep blue eyes…oh yes…this was Kairi. I was home.

I took a few steps towards her, inching my way out of the darkness when she heard me coming. She quickly turned her head then began to retreat backwards in fear.

"Wait…" I let out, barely audible. "Please wait…" I whispered to her.

Hearing this, she seemed to relax and stopped backing up.

I took this as a good sign. I took a few more steps towards her until I was within arm's length of her. It didn't take long for her to start asking questions.

"What's happened to you? Why…" she began.

"Did I kill the king?" I finished for her.

"…" she seemed silenced by my words.

"Kairi…I'm not the Sora you once knew. You want to know who I am? What I am?"

"Yes…I think you owe me that much," she said softly, slightly afraid. I could sense her fear.

"This," I began, as I spread my wings, "This, is the product of my torture, this is what has happened to me. I had my humanity stripped from me Kairi. Darkness….so much darkness. I couldn't stop it, I couldn't…fight…" I explained.

She had stepped back in fear when I spread my wings, but now her eyes seemed to soften.

"Sora you can still come back."

At this I turned my back. I fought back my tears. I didn't want her to see how they've changed.

"Could I? Could everyone forgive me?" I asked, hoping deep in my heart. I wanted this. I wanted to know. I wanted to be forgiven.

"I believe so…it might take some time with the others, but I…" she drifted off.

"You what?" I asked, when she didn't finish, turning back to face her.

"Sora…I….I…" she began then looked into my eyes.

I heard the footsteps before he was even close. I could smell him.

_Riku…_

I saw the familiar flare of silver hair Those piercing aqua eyes. Yes. This was the Riku I knew. Except, he was carrying a sword.

"What's going on here!" he asked harshly once he had gotten to Kairi.

"Riku…" she started.

"Don't even start. Look at him! He's dangerous! He killed Mickey, and he could kill you! He's heartless now!" he screamed angrily. But I could sense what was really going on. He was afraid. Afraid for Kairi. He wouldn't know what to do if I killed her. Interesting.

"Riku," I turned to face him, "You know I would never…hurt Kairi," I stated firmly, hoping to lessen his fear.

"Why should I listen to you? You…demon!" he screamed, full of hate.

I turned away. I couldn't let them see me cry. I just couldn't. They wouldn't know what to think. My bloody tears…my crimson tears…

I felt a hand grab my shoulder.

I turned around, face to face with Shin. I couldn't imagine how he had come here without me noticing, but I didn't care at the time. His hood covered his face in darkness.

He brushed back his hood, his crimson eyes staring into mine. His pain and my pain.

"How?" I questioned.

"You think you're the only one he tried to bring across?" Shin smirked.

He reached towards my face, and wiped away my tears, my blood.

Then I watched as one small tear dropped from his eyes, streaking across his face, painting his face with blood.

"So I'm not the only one?"

"No. He did it to me too. He's the youngest of us, if you were wondering. Always striving to beat us. We made that kind of hard when you ended up keyblade master and I ended up Guardian of Light. But he turned me once, as he turned you, and I did terrible things. I killed….all those I loved. But that is over now, I came back. So can you."

His speech shocked me. I didn't know what to say. I looked past him at Kairi and Riku.

"But could they forgive me?"

"Could you forgive yourself?"

Damn. He was reaching into my thoughts. Not reading them, that was impossible. But he sensed my thoughts as they came through my mind, as if I had spoken them.

"Yes…" I began.

He spread his wings as I had. His were dark and angelic. As if they were feathers, made of darkness, contrasting my gleaming white wings.

"Kairi. Riku. Come here." He commanded, and they obeyed.

Riku walked faster, chest out, hand on his sword.

Kairi was slower, gazing at me in wonder as she did.

"Could you forgive him?" he asked.

"Yes…." Kairi said.

Riku stayed silent. I could feel his thoughts. He could, but he'd never admit to that. He's too stubborn for that.

I took a few steps towards him, moving to embrace him. My long lost friend.

He stepped towards me and we embraced like brothers. I felt my tears coming, but this time they could see.

I stepped back, blood streaming down my face.

"Thank you…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was just me and Kairi now. Shin had taken Riku down to talk to the others. Me and Kairi were both sitting on the cliff that overlooks the sea, legs dangling.

It had gotten chilly so I had my winged wrapped around her, not exactly romantic, but then again, she was Riku's…

"Sora, what really happened?" she asked me.

I cringed. I knew it had been coming, and I would have to tell her.

"Well…" I began.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to…" she told me softly, as I felt her slide her hand over mine. Friendly?

"No, I need to. I need to do this. And you deserve to know…" I told her softly closing my hand over hers.

"We were trying to find a way back. A way back here, back to…you." I started, and I could tell she was surprised when I said that. "We were in another world when it happened. We were walking through a field when darkness seemed to swallow the sky. The ground beneath us became covered in darkness. We couldn't see. And that's when they came." I tensed up, feeling my tears come, clinching my eyes shut.

She grasped my hand tighter, inching closer to me.

"They were everywhere. There had been too many. I couldn't beat them. I couldn't save Donald and Goofy. They fell right before my eyes. I was beaten severely, I was injured. But I fought on, fighting to save myself. I had to keep my promise."

Her eyes went wide. She thought I had forgotten.

"I was forced onto my knees, and that is when he came out of the darkness. His hooded robe, lined with silver…Anititheus. He took me into the darkness with him. He tortured me. He…he…he showed me things that pained me so greatly, I had no more resolve to live. I wanted death. I welcomed it."

"What were these things?" she asked.

I knew I shouldn't tell her. But I was too far over the edge to stop. My bloody tears flowed freely down my face.

"He..he repeated Goofy and Donald's death in my mind. He showed me you…and Riku…" I started, and at this she gasped, knowing what I'd seen. I wept, my head lowered.

She moved closer and grabbed my other hand.

"Keep going."

"He beat me. And beat me. Again and again. Each night it would heal, and he would beat me again. Then he released me. You remember that of course. But after I knew that I couldn't escape him, I went back. Then…he turned me into this. He forced pain…rage…hatred into my heart. He manipulated my mind…" I began to shake. She held on tighter.

"I couldn't help it. I COULDN'T SAVE MYSELF!" I cried into the night.

I heard thunder, and then a few drops of rain, before the downpour started.

"Sora that's enough for now…" she began, knowing how much pain I was in.

"No…I need to finish this. I followed him. I didn't know where else to turn. You had Riku, and Riku had you. Goofy and Donald were dead. I had nothing. That's when he sent me to another world, intent on taking it over." I said without emotion.

"What happened?"

"A man called the police. And I..I…" I started shaking again, "I killed them Kairi, every one of them. And then I destroyed the world. Single handedly. I killed so many…so so many…"

"Oh Sora…" she embraced me tightly, her head on my chest, the rain soaking us. My hair was matted and dripping, my tears now a mix of blood and water, her hair clinging to her face. Her beautiful red hair, her deep blue eyes, and her angelic skin…Kairi….

"That's when he brought me to Mickey…and I …you saw me…"

"Yes…"

I stopped. There wasn't much else to tell. I pulled her close, and kissed the top of her head.

She tensed up, obviously surprised, but didn't pull back.

She looked up at me, her eyes staring into mine. I could sense something within her unexpected.

"Sora…you still had me...," she started, "God you still have me!" she yelled over the thunder, her face coming up and kissing me.

I couldn't believe it, I didn't know what else to do but kiss back. I kissed her and kissed her, cradling her in my muscular arms, my wings surrounding us, shielding us from the rain.

"Kairi…I," I began.

"I know Sora, oh God I know." She said and kissed me again, her hand on my cheek.

I love you.

_I love you too Sora._

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

My eyes filled with tears. I knew it was going to happen. She had always cared for him. She had always truly loved him.

I stared at them, wrapped in his wings, and I knew. She was his, he was hers. It was meant to be.

I would just have to accept that.

But for now…

It hurts so bad.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Shin, he smiled weakly at me.

I tried to smile back, but gave into my tears.

He pulled me into an embrace.

And I cried….

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

"And so the fool thinks he's free?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And so ends this chapter of Sanity. I know it's been forever, and forgive me. It's been a rough year, and I hope this makes up for it 3. Read and review, or email me or IM me about anything you'd like, is my email and crimsontears1988 is my aim, hope to see some reviews!

3 Chris


	9. Abrupt Prolonging

Sanity's Silhouette

By Chris

Finally back from Varsity football camp, seems I made the starting middle linebacker spot . Anywho here goes.

Chapter 9

Abrupt Prolonging

_Darkness…darkness…darkness…_

I could hear their chanting. They were coming for me.

_Darkness…darkness…darkness…_

My heart tied itself into a knot as I looked down at Kairi, her head resting on my chest. I didn't want to go. I wanted to stay.

I'm going to stay.

_We'll destroy them…_

Shut up.

_She'll die…_

SHUT UP!

……………………………………………………………………….

I felt myself shoot up as I woke from my nightmare, waking Kairi as I did so, and then I embraced her, and pulled her head to my chest. I could feel my tears coming. I didn't want her to see my cry; I didn't want her to know what was happening inside my head.

I couldn't stay but I couldn't leave.

If I stayed she'd die…they'd all die!

But if I left…she'd be happy with Riku, right?

(Italics here means conscience)

_But would you?_

Would I what?

_Be happy?_

No. But…

_There's a simple way out of this…_

What's th….

"Sora?" she squeaked, as I had her against my chest. I had forgotten about reality for a few seconds. She was scared.

And I was crying.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, I'll protect you…I'll protect you…" I whimpered to her, and I could sense she was worried but she curled up to me and closed her eyes.

She's so pretty.

_Like an Angel._

Yea…

I turned my pillow over again, hoping the other side had dried by now.

I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think, I couldn't do anything. The pain was too much. The sorrow I felt, the emptiness.

It wouldn't go away. It's as if there were an explosion of these feelings inside me, and they were slowly spreading.

I felt another sob come from my mouth, and my eyes watered up again. I felt the tears stream down my cheeks. This was too much for me to bear.

I wasn't good enough, I never was.

I had always been the more popular one though. I always had had more friends, more girls, more of everything! I was more athletic, smarter, quicker….

But when it came to what mattered most…I failed every time.

I sobbed and sobbed some more. I had lost my final chance. I had failed my final time. There was no returning to where I was.

I couldn't stay but I couldn't leave.

If I stayed…I'd die out of my sorrow, I would walk as a ghost of a man, never becoming whole again.

But if I left…she'd be happy with Sora…right?

_There's a simple solution to all this…_

I sobbed and felt my tears dry up, being spent.

_You could always end it…_

I cried out into the night.

This night was strange. I could hear the trees whisper to each other in the wind.

Dark mysteries were in the wind. Something was coming…

Or already here.

I shuddered. That last thought might be too much for me to bear. Even being Guardian of Light, Darkness was one thing I feared above all else, like Sora, I didn't want to go back into the darkness.

I shivered as I slipped my robe back on. This was an evil wind. I searched through my mind, but I could not sense anyone approaching the Island. There was nothing here.

I relaxed a little. Maybe I was just a little paranoid?

Most likely. It had been a long time since I had had some time to relax.

But I should stay on my guard.

I slipped into the kitchen silently and found a packet of Green Tea, always my favorite.

This would help soothe my aching mind. I put the pot on the stove and waited for it to boil.

It wasn't long till I could sense it was about to whistle and I yanked it off before that could happen.

I couldn't wake up everyone else, they needed their rest.

_So do you…_

I sipped at my Green tea, ignoring my conscience for now. It was always lazy. I maneuvered my way to the front door and made my way to the porch, finding a rocking chair to rest on.

I was rather exhausted, I would admit. What was Antitheus planning? Where was he?

And how in the hell did I expect to stop him this time?

I'd failed all the other times…

He had grown too powerful for one of the light to contain, but if I could get the council to…

No, they turned from me long ago.

_Or did you turn from them…_

I had gotten used to my consciences appropriately psychological questions over time, I just simply had always decided to never answer…

_Because you're afraid of your past…_

I quickly stood and made my way to the swinging bench, seems like the rocking chair wasn't giving me the rest I needed…stupid conscience.

I relaxed. Nothing would happen tonight. I was safe, we were all safe.

I gently rested my eyes and felt my mind drift off into sleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

I looked around and all I could see was darkness. Darkness controlling, engulfing, enveloping….overpowering…

I cried out as turned and saw Sora and Riku, punching each other in a mad frenzy on the edge of a cliff…if they kept fighting….

"NO!" I screamed as I rushed towards them.

But I felt a hand take my by the neck and through me back…

Anititheus stared down at me, his eyes burning a whole through me.

"Fool of a brother! I loved you! You turned from me!"

"No! No!" I sobbed into the darkness. "You turned from me!" I cried out, "Stop it!" I screamed as I covered my ears…

"None of this would have happened if it weren't for you and your…greed!" he screamed at me, tears streaming down his face.

"NOO! I…" my voice choked in my throat as I sobbed, and my eyes closed, releasing the tears down my face.

When I opened my eyes, there was Anititheus, 5 years old.

"Big brother? Can I play with you?" he asked me, bathed in innocence.

Then I saw my form come in, my 16 year old self.

"No, you're too young and too weak, look, you can't even hold a sword!" my 16 year old self laughed at Anititheus as he tried to lift a small sword and failed miserably. Anititheus began to cry.

I closed my eyes again and there Anititheus was again, 14 years old…

He was talking to two strange men dressed in robes of white.

Then I realized…these were not my memories…

They were his.

I took a few steps forward, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"But he wouldn't do that! No! Not him! Please tell me you're lying!" he screamed at the men in rage.

"I'm sorry Anititheus, but it's true. Your time has come. Come with us, become one with the Council of the Light…" he paused.

I cringed as I prepared for the next few words that I knew were coming…

"Help heal the wounds your brother has created…"

I cried into the darkness.

I felt Sora shoot up next to me, and I opened my eyes and gazed up at him, sweating and panting in the darkness.

I hadn't been asleep; I had been watching him as he slept. His serenity as he slept. I had missed him

And I loved him.

Every imperfection he had made me smile. I loved every single one of them.

Then he turned to me…

"Sora?" I squeaked up to him as I saw his tears begin to flow.

"It's okay, go back to sleep, I'll protect you…I'll protect you…" he whispered to me and he came down and embraced me, pulling my head to his chest, and I didn't mind. I took a deep breath, smelling him and smiling. He may have had a nightmare, but I just wanted to be in his arms.

He's so perfect.

_Shin…Shin…_

I woke up startled as I heard my name being whispered in the wind. I quickly pulled my hood over my head and looked around in a panic.

Why had I been so careless?

I checked my senses and sensed someone inside the house.

Other than Sora, Kairi, or Riku.

I panicked and jetted inside, making no sound as I did so.

As I went through door I felt eyes burning a whole through me, and I looked to my left and there she was.

_Sophie…_

"Fancy seeing you here, Shin." she said with a bit of cockiness etching out through her voice.

"Hello, Sophie." I said as I straightened myself up and turning towards her. "What brings you to this lovely island?" I questioned.

"Sightseeing, vacation…tanning. You know how it is." She chuckled.

"A comedian as always I see." I retorted, laughing inside at her joke. It was sorta funny.

"Look, the council obviously won't help you." She said seriously, obviously done joking.

"As I figured…the last time I asked…"

"They tried to kill you, I remember well." She whispered and looked away.

I had seen the pain in her eyes when she had said that.

That still didn't explain why she was here though.

"Why are you here, Sophie?" I asked gently.

"I.." she began but her voice caught in her throat.

I took a few steps towards her and looked at her with care.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was worried about you!" she nearly yelled to me, turning her face to me, tears pouring down her face, dripping softly to the floor.

I was in shock, here she was, my friend…my partner…my….

No, that ended long ago.

Yes, it did.

"I can take care of myself." I said as a matter of factly, tossing my hair in my cocky way.

"Bullshit, I saw what happened last time you said that. You…" I raised my hand to stop her.

"Yes…I remember it."

She still hadn't forgotten.

Damn it.

"Does The Council know about this?" I asked her.

She shook her head slowly, her chocolate eyes staring into mine.

I sighed. She was in deep shit.

"You shouldn't have come, if they find out…"

"I'll be banished from the order blah blah blah. I know, trust me. I saw it happen to you." She finished for me.

I winced when she said this. It pained me even now.

I felt a knot in my heart.

She cared enough to defy the council. Even after…

"Shin?" she questioned softly, her brown eyes studying me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you have some food? I'm starving." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud.

I yawned as I slowly made my way down the stairs, squinting in the morning light.

It was too early for me to be up.

Bah.

My nightmares hadn't helped either, but I'd live.

I need a shower, I thought to myself as I felt through my silver hair with my hand, feeling its dirtiness.

Yea, definitely a shower after breakfast.

I stepped into the den and heard voices in the kitchen. Sora was probably up.

I yawned again and stretched as I entered the kitchen.

There was Shin, eating breakfast at the table, chatting and laughing with….

Who the hell was that?

My initial shock was taken over when I noticed who it was, or rather what "who" looked like.

Long, flowing black hair, a bit past the shoulders and dark chocolate eyes to match. Fair skin and a gracefulness and gentleness reflected in her movements.

"H..Hi." I stuttered.

_You're an idiot._

Shush.

"Good morning Riku," Shin said, "This is Sophie. A fellow Guardian of the Light. She's come to help."

I nodded in understanding and turned my gaze towards hers.

Our eyes met, her chocolate eyes flowing into my green ones (they were green weren't they? I can't remember!)

"Hi." She almost whispered, blushing.

I smiled.

I saw what was happening.

_Cute, isn't it, Shin?_

Hmpf. No.

_Protective much?_

Shut up.

Harmless flirting, I told myself. Harmless flirting.

I'll have to keep my eye on Riku though.

_Why?_

You know damned well why.

_Why should you care? You deserted…_

Enough. Let me enjoy my Green Tea god damnit!

"Riku why don't you grab a plate and come take a seat?"  
"Sure!" he said excitedly as he grabbed a plate.

This was gonna be a long adventure.

And that's all for now folks! I have a doctor's appointment so I had to finish it quickly! Read and Review! 3

Chris

"The Angel's Love"

Angeli Amori


End file.
